The where,what,how and why how manny life
by mannyfan
Summary: New chapter 7
1. Default Chapter

* Who does my heart belong to?Where do i belong?Where is mom?Why don't i know any of this?  
  
Manny is really depressed after she finds out that craig is dating ashley so she just starts to face it that she and craig will never be but when craig's cousin comes out to comfront craig after his dad's deaf he falls for manny and it's the same for her.When manny wants to be with him but her family treats her like she's a two year old.Craig notices she's more mature,emma does so does everyone else and craig is falling for her and she doesn't know what to do so on a late night and unwanted scrool with her mom in her there car they get in an accident an manny has no idea who she is or who she is in love with or where is her mother will people use this aganist her.  
  
MRS.Santos:Manuella come on it's time for you to eat your breakfast.  
  
Manny can hardly hear her over justin timberlake's song senorita that she had blasting but she knew what she was saying.  
  
Manny:ok mami i'm almost ready  
  
manny came down in a big tee shirt and cute baby blue pants she was tring to hide her baby blue tank top belly shirt she knew her parents would be upset if they saw what she was really wearing.  
  
Mrs.Santos:come on baby sit down and eat  
  
Manny:i can't i have to go to emma's  
  
Mrs.Santos:ok but eat your lunch that i packed it's a sandwich cut into two halves just like you like it.She handed her a pink power puff girls lunchbox  
  
Manny:mami i'm in 9 th grade this year you have to be kidding me.  
  
Mrs.no i'm not and theres a vitamin in there no go to emma's  
  
Manny walks out the house upset  
  
Manny talking to her self :i can't believe she is still treating me like a baby.  
  
Manny takes off her shirt and puts the shirt and lunchbox in the nearby bushes and runs down to emma's house just a block away.  
  
Over at joey sean arrives to walk with craig  
  
Sean:hey craig ready to go  
  
Craig has is shirt in his arms putting it on as they walk  
  
Craig:Where we going this isn't the normal way?  
  
Sean: well i'm walking with emma  
  
Craig:if i have to walk with manny all happy and hoppy like angie i'm going to die.  
  
Sean:emma's house is like two blocks away from school and if manny starts annoying you just tag me and i will tell emma to calm her down.  
  
Craig:ok  
  
Emma and Manny talking after she has told her about craig and sean.  
  
Manny:WHAT!!! your kidding if i have to hear about how great ashley is i'm going to die i mean i think it's great that craig has found someone but i can't be around someone all happy and hoppy like angie talking about his love life when i have none.  
  
Emma:if craig starts annoying you just tag me and i will tell sean to bring up a new topic.  
  
Manny:ok  
  
Sean and craig arrive  
  
Sean:Hey cutie ( Him and emma kiss) Manny tags emma  
  
Emma:manny you said craig  
  
Manny:well you to  
  
Craig:mM...M..Manny craig is shocked she looks great 


	2. Chapter 2Who is she?

Chapter 2~~ Who is she?  
  
ok where did i leave off.  
  
Craig:M.....M.....Manny  
  
Manny looks at craig weird  
  
Manny:Um craig are you ok because you know i can leave  
  
Craig:NO!!!  
  
Manny:ok craig let me put this on the table  
  
Craig:what  
  
Manny:i really hate you and ashley dating  
  
Craig:manny i...  
  
Manny:craig wait but i have done alot of growing up and i'm happy for you.  
  
Craig:i'm sure the right person well come along just like ashley has for me i mean she's beautiful,great singer,her own person.  
  
Manny tags emma,emma whispers  
  
Emma:sean do something  
  
Sean: uh craig how's angie doing  
  
Craig:oh she's fine she loves ashley but she said she misses manny and emma.  
  
Manny:yea uh..i miss her too wow time flies when you having fun manny saids sarcastically well we're here i gotta go.Manny runs into the school with emma behind.  
  
Emma:bye sean bye craig ( emma kisses sean)  
  
Craig:what did i talk to much?  
  
Sean: uh...yea  
  
Craig:um i think manny looks great and was acting real mature but still ashley is the one i think (mumbles under his breath )  
  
Voice:Hey little curly one  
  
Craig:little curly one that sounds like SIMON!!! turning around to see a guy with short blonde hair , lightly oilie skin about 5'2 and about 110 pounds and a plain black tee shirt and dark black jeans,  
  
Simon:hey big cuz i just came here cause i have had a couple of problems at home so when i heard about your dad i said what the hell why don't i visit my big cuz.  
  
Craig:thanks so you should be at school now.  
  
Simon: i am at school( points to degrassi)  
  
Craig:o sorry this is my best friend sean  
  
Simon:hey sean cool tee shirt ( noticing they have on the same tee shirt)  
  
Sean:yea so what class are you in?  
  
Simon:(looks at a sheet of paper) um....Mr.Armstrong is my homeroom .  
  
Craig:so your in grade 9 same grade and class as my friend sean here.  
  
Sean:yea that's right  
  
Simon:well we better get in  
  
Craig:ok let's go  
  
They finally walk in Manny walks up to craig  
  
Manny:sorry about running off i just was uh... tired  
  
Craig:yeah ok sorry about going on and on about ashley  
  
Manny:she's your girlfriend i understand (looks at craig's cousin)Who are you are you new?  
  
Simon:yea i'm craig's cousin i heard about his dad and had to see my big cuz but he couldn't have been suffering with a beautiful girl like you around.  
  
Manny blushes :o yea that's why i came over too i was gone for a while so i didn't hear about your father until emma just told me and i'm really sorry.  
  
Craig:it's ok but thanks  
  
Simon:so what(the bell rings)  
  
Manny:sorry i got to get to class see you at lunch  
  
Simon:you sure will  
  
Manny:bye  
  
simon:bye Manny runs to class  
  
Simon: who is she? 


	3. Chapter 3IT's a triple date

Chapter ~~~3 It's a triple date  
  
Where did i leave off ?ok  
  
Simon:who is she?  
  
Craig:starting to walk to class she's manny we went out once but it didn't work out now i have a girlfriend( pointing to ashley)  
  
Simon:SO she is not dating anyone right  
  
Craig:nope what you interested  
  
Simon:ofcourse i'm interested what single guy wouldn't be  
  
Sean:well here's our class  
  
Simon:bye cuz  
  
Sean:bye craig  
  
Craig:bye sim bye sean  
  
20 Mintutes later Mr.simpson: take this time to talk to your friends new and old before the bell rings.  
  
Emma:did you see jt he's all i can't believe i could ever say this but he's cute.  
  
Manny:jt!!!!!  
  
JT:Yes mama  
  
JT:MANNY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
jT &manny:you look so different  
  
Jt:your like Christina augelia one minutue your a jenny in a bottle then your all stripped.  
  
Manny:your justin timbelake but the other way around you went from short hair to curly and your voice has changed but one thing that will never change is your sense of humor.  
  
Jt:one thing that will never change is you and emma talking about boys.  
  
Manny: well it's my favorite subject and where is your friend toby.\  
  
Jt:his mom came back in town and took him to L.A. for like a week  
  
Manny:awww i guess you can hang out with us since that's what we all ways do.  
  
JT:whatever(the bell rings)  
  
Mr.Simpson:today is a half day but tomorrow isn't.  
  
Manny:i can't wait to get out of the class room already.  
  
Walking into the cafeteria simon and sean walk up to manny,jt,and emma and sean start to talk.  
  
Sean:so emma tomorrow wanna go out  
  
Emma:yea  
  
Simon:so do you want to go out with emma and sean and craig and ashley me and you.  
  
Manny:yea that would be great  
  
Simon:so it's triple date. 


	4. Chapter4 So do we have a date

Chapter~~~~4 SO do we have a date Ok where was i ?  
  
Simon:So it's a triple date  
  
Manny:great so does craig knows  
  
Simon:uh no but he is my cousin he'll understand  
  
Craig walks up and hears  
  
Craig:i'll understand what  
  
Simon: I wanted to go out with manny and since you and ashley is going out and since emma sean are going out i said why don't all of us go out.  
  
Craig:WHAT!!!!!!Manny nothing personal but i can't  
  
Manny with a disappointed look on her face :it's ok i have to hang out with my friend jt toby's out of town.  
  
Simon:no craig was just joking we are all going right looking at craig with pleading eyes.  
  
Emma&sean&craig:yea  
  
Manny:that's great but what about jt he's my friend i'm sorry but i can't leave him  
  
Jt:manny it's ok you didn't let me tell you me and liberty are a couple we've been going out since the school dance last year so she's coming over and we're going well i don't want to tell let's just say that sex talk last year might come in handy.  
  
Manny:wait overload you and liberty a couple and your going to try to "do it" with liberty.Your crazy liberty will never let you.  
  
Simon:well then so where do you want me to pick you up.  
  
Manny:well how about you pick me,emma and ashley at emma's house at 7:00 is the cool em.  
  
Emma:yeah  
  
Ashley and liberty walk up and jt and liberty walk off  
  
AShley:So craig we're still on for tomorrow  
  
Craig:well about that this is my cousin simon he just came in town and he want to go out with manny and emma and sean and me and you so we're going to tiple if it's ok with you.  
  
Ashley:it's fine  
  
Manny:so meet us at emma's that's we're there going to pick us up.  
  
Ashley :ok (kisses craig and walks out the cafeteria)and bumps into jimmy.  
  
Jimmy:o hey sweetie lightly touching her face  
  
Ashley:What are you doing pulling him in a small counter craig might have seen you.  
  
Jimmy:listen when are you going to tell him it's not right to cheat on him.  
  
Ashley:his father just died how am i going to just say craig it's over you have to understand  
  
Jimmy:ok but sometimes a lie hurts more than the truth.  
  
Ashley:i know (kissing him)  
  
Manny walks in on the kiss only seeing the of back ashley's head Manny runs into the cafeteria and pulls craig over to the side.  
  
Manny:craig i'm sorry to be the one to say this but i saw ashley kissing jimmy today.  
  
Craig:WHAT!!!!ok if you like my cousin you can't make up these ridiculous stories about ashley.  
  
Manny:What do you mean ridiculous it's not .  
  
Craig: your just a little kid i'm glad i broke up with you your just a brat i'll still go on the date for my cousin but don't think i'm ever going to talk to you.  
  
Manny:i hope she breaks your heart (she runs away in tears)  
  
Simon runs after her looking after craig while he pasted.  
  
Simon:MANNY!!!!WAIT!!!  
  
Manny stops:what do you want?O it's you  
  
Simon: what happened in there?  
  
Manny: i know i saw ashley kissing jimmy but craig won't believe me and he called me a brat and said he won't talk to me and it's not that i a baby cring cause someone calles me a brat it's just i could never figure out why craig didn't like me and now i know why everyone thinks i'm a baby.(she is cring even louder)  
  
Simon:manny calm down i know for sure your not a baby and even though craig said it but he doesn't mean it I heard him say that you look really great and you have matured alot so manny it's ok i hate to see someone so beautiful cry.  
  
Manny stops cring  
  
Manny: ok (kissing him on the cheek)  
  
Simon:So do we have a date 


	5. The truth about Simon

The truth comes out  
  
Simon:So do we have a date  
  
Manny:yea we have a date(kisses him on the cheek)  
  
Just then craig walks by with a sad look on his face  
  
Manny:he hates me  
  
Simon:i think the reason he is so upset is because he knows your not lying and wishes that he could take back the heartache he has brought you.  
  
Manny:how do you know all of this maybe he's just upset that i poked my nose in his business  
  
Simon:manny you can look into his eyes and sees that he really likes you but it's to late your mine.  
  
Manny thought herself wow we haven't even went on a date yet and  
he already calling me his whatever.  
  
Manny:yea(manny said shakily)  
  
Later that night manny was getting ready for her date  
  
Mr.Santos:what are you all dressed up for  
  
Manny:i'm going to be truthful a date  
  
Mr.Santos:WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
Manny:papi wait let me explain he really a nice when i was (manny's dad cuts her off)  
  
Mr.Santos:manuella i'm sorry but you are not going on that date  
  
Manny:why  
  
Mr.Santos:your to young  
  
Manny was hurt he sounded just like craig it hurted.  
  
Mrs.Santos:what's the matter  
  
Manny:he won't let me go on a date he thinks i'm to young  
  
Mrs.Santos:he's right you are too young  
  
Manny:What!!!!!(all of a sudden manny saw little heads of craig yelling too young!!!!too young!!!)I hate you.  
  
Mrs.Santos:you don't mean that  
  
Manny: i mean it more to you than to papi i thought you would take my  
side just get out i hate you!!!!!!!!(Manny pushed her door closed and plopped on the bed Manny would live to regret those words)  
  
Later that night manny climbed out her window and ran off to see simon they had a perfect date besides the fact that craig wasn't speaking to her manny and simon we're dating for about a month now and she was in love.  
  
Simon walked to school happy as can be then a boy popped out of the bushes and grabbed him.  
  
Simon:what's going on.  
  
Boy:hey sim did you think you could rape her and never see me again.  
  
Simon:rape who?i didn't rape anybody  
  
Boy:yes you did simon don't lie is that why you told craig and manny that you had problems back home when you really knew that we would find out.  
  
Simon:how do you know about manny and craig leave them out of this.  
  
Boy:or what you'll rape me (hahahahaha) give manny a little kiss for she's really hott.  
  
Simon:i told you to leave manny out of this(simon picks up a big rock and hits him over the head with it and starts to drag him down to the nearby dumpster)ok if i'm going to get manny it has to be tonight. All through school simon thought of a way to get manny over to his place i got the last bell of school.  
  
Simon:I got it!!!  
  
Manny:got what (manny said sneaking up behind him)  
  
Simon:oh huh...oh i got the perfect night planned out for us can you come over around 7:00 for a night to remember but i must warn you,you might hate at first but you'll learn to like it.  
  
Manny:like what  
  
Simon:it's a surprise  
  
Manny:uh...ok whatever  
  
Simon:bye (he had to plan his evil night)  
  
Manny ran over to emma:Emma!!!!!  
  
Emma:what calm down  
  
Manny:simon said that we would have a night to remember what is that.  
  
Emma:you will celebrate you one month aniverstaray  
  
Manny:that would be so great  
  
Later that night manny arrived on simon's doorstep she noticed that there wasn't a car in the drive through she rang the bell simon came to the door and invited in,  
  
Manny:thanks  
  
Simon: ok sit on the couch i made you a special dinner here (he put a drug in her drink.)  
  
Manny:this is decious  
  
Simon:good huh..  
  
Manny:yea manny said weakliy then just as she was going to fall out simon pushed her down she screamed what are you doing SIMON: i'm doing what i always do see i lied i didn't really have problems at home well i did i raped this girl and a guy that doesn't like was ready to tell so i had to get rid of him.Now you want remember any of this manny toke all of her strength to knee him in the corch and run out the door where craig and ashley had just gotten into an agruement about what manny had said about ashley and jimmy going out behind his back.  
  
Manny fall right in front of craig.  
  
Craig:MANNY!!!!what happened manny? Manny didn't reply craig just carried her over to his place and felt that she was really warm so he sneaked her into his room and put a towe l around her forehead and took off her shirt so she would cool down.HUGE MISTAKE 


	6. the questions start rolling in

The questions start rolling in  
  
Manny finally wakes up kinda of fuzzy about what happened only remembering someone on top of her someone getting rid of someone and something she just couldn't remember who said it and what happened word for word.  
  
Manny fully opens her eyes widely enough to realize she had no shirt on.  
  
Manny:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Joey and craig and angie are down stairs  
  
Joey:what was that?  
  
Craig:uh.........i don't know let me go check  
  
Craig runs up the stairs into his room  
  
Manny:what am i doing here?  
  
Craig closed the door behind  
  
Craig:shhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Manny:what?  
  
Craig walks over to the bed and sits down  
  
Craig:joey and angie are downstairs you have to be quiet  
  
Manny:whatever what am i doing here (manny said quieter)  
  
Craig putts his arm around manny not realizing she doesn't have a shirt on  
  
Craig:last night after me and ashley had an arguement you came running out of simon's house and fainted  
  
Manny realizes that she has no shirt on and raises her voice again  
  
Manny:OH MY GOD GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!1  
  
craig:manny shhhhhhh  
  
Manny:where is my shirt?  
  
Craig:over here  
  
Manny:give it to me  
  
Knock knock  
  
Joey:is everything ok in there the door is locked what's going on  
  
Craig:nothing uh.......i'm getting dressed  
  
Joey:but you are already dressed  
  
Craig:i'm changing joey i'll be out in a second  
  
Joey:ok i'm going back down to check up on angie  
  
craig turns back around to see manny putting on her shirt and let's say he said he saw a little skin  
  
Craig:oh my god sorry  
  
Manny:whatever thanks for saving me  
  
Craig:i try my breast i mean best  
  
Manny:uh.....so can you tell me more about that night  
  
At Emma's house the phone rings it's Mrs.Santos  
  
Emma:Hello  
  
Mrs.Santos:hello emma  
  
Emma:yes  
  
Mrs.Santos:is Manuella over there  
  
Emma:no she isn't home  
  
Mrs.Santos:No do you kno where she could be  
  
Emma remembers what manny said about her and simon could manny have spend the night over his house no it's manny were talking about.  
  
Emma:uh.....No sorry but i'll find her good friend craig and we'll go look for her  
  
Mrs.Santos:ok thanks call me if you hear anything and if my husband finds her we'll be sure to call you  
  
Emma:ok  
  
Mrs.Santos hangs up the phone and starts to cry  
  
Emma runs out the house stragiht to joey's  
  
Back at joey's  
  
Manny:so i was right ashley did kiss jimmy i knew it  
  
Craig:so what you were right  
  
Craig:wait shhhhh do you hear that emma  
  
Downstairs  
  
Joey:what's the matter  
  
Emma:um can i talk to craig it's about school  
  
Joey:ok go up  
  
IN craig room  
  
Manny:what am i going to do?  
  
Craig :hide  
  
Manny:ok the closet  
  
Emma:craig open the door i have to talk to you  
  
Craig:hello emma  
  
Emma:manny is missing  
  
Craig:WHAT!Manny is missing how could this happen  
  
Manny in the closet  
  
Manny:they think i'm missing  
  
Emma:what was that  
  
Craig:nothing so is anyone looking for here  
  
Emma:yeah her dad he's going to kill your cousin  
  
Craig:my cousin  
  
Emma:yeah she went to his house for something  
  
Manny:SIMON!!!!!!!  
  
Emma:i know you heard that and it sounds like manny is in your closet  
  
Emma walks to the closet and manny falls out  
  
Emma:what are you doing here in craig's room with your shirt half way on did you too  
  
Manny:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The crash

The Crash  
  
Manny:What did you say about Simon and Me?  
  
Emma:Remember you were at his house for a night to remember but the funny thing is you don't remember ovbisoutly.  
  
Manny started to have several flashbacks and she could see simon and here words but they were scarmbled.  
  
Simon:It's going to be a night to remember  
  
Manny:Simon what are you doing?  
  
Simon:You won't remember any of this  
  
Manny:Stop  
  
Manny couldn't make sense of it her thoughts were everywhere.  
  
Craig:Manny are you ok?  
  
Manny:uh........yeah i'm fine  
  
Downstairs there was a kncok on the door it was Manny's Father.  
  
Mr.Santos:Jermaiah have you senn my babygirl Manuella.  
  
Joey:NO she's missing  
  
Angie came bouncing over by her father's side she looked just like manny did when she was a little girl.  
  
Mr.Santos:She looks just like my baby  
  
Joey:Wait do you hear that  
  
Mr.Santos:What wait i do hear something  
  
Joey:It's coming from upstairs it saids like craig and emma has company that i don't know about.  
  
Mr.Santos:I would like to talk to her about manuella and craig if it's ok.  
  
Joey:yeah sure come on  
  
Joey and Mr.Santos and angie went up the stairs towards craigs room where Manny was still tring to gather her thoughts not noticing anyone was there.  
  
Mr.Santos:MANUELLA!  
  
Manny was quickly brought back to reality at the sharpe tone of her father's voice  
  
Manny:Papi  
  
Joey:What is she doing here?  
  
Mr.Santos:I can't believe this what are you doing in this boy's room with your shirt half on.  
  
Manny:I so should have fixed my shirt  
  
Mr.Santos:Don't joke around with me  
  
Joey:CRAIG!!  
  
Angie:Craig's in trouble  
  
Joey:Angie baby please go downstairs now  
  
Angie:Ok daddy  
  
Manny:It's not what you think  
  
Mr.Santos:What is it?AND pull down your shirt.  
  
Manny pulled down her shirt almost immedialy  
  
Mr.Santos:Pull it down all the way  
  
Manny:This is as far as it goes  
  
Mr.Santos:You know what we're going home and not talking about this until your mother get's home at 7:00 she had to go back to work.  
  
Manny:But....(Manny was quickly interputted by her father)  
  
Mr.Santos:NO buts let go NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manny was basicly dragged out of the house  
  
Later at 7:30 after a half hour of arguing in spainsh and english manny's mom forced manny to take a drive with her manny had suddenly remembered everything that happened she was almost molested by her boyfriend,and he's a murder and he tired to trick everyone.  
  
While in the car manny was really upset at her mother she had treated her like a baby all her life and she blamed her for what almost happened  
  
Mrs.Santos:How could you be so stupid running off to a boy's house and then running off to his cousins house.  
  
Manny:I can't believe you think i'm stupid  
  
Mrs.Santos:Idon't believe your stupid  
  
Manny:Then why do you treat me like i am  
  
Mrs.Santos:Your not ready for a boyfriend  
  
Manny:But i'm ready for you and papi to be planning my wedding  
  
Mrs.Santos:Is this what's this is about you are going to marry carlos and that's the end of that.  
  
Manny:I hate you your ruining my life  
  
Mrs.Santos eyes became watery and she looked as though she was going to cry she started to stare at manny as though it was just some bad nightmare and that she was just going to magicly wake up.Little did she know that the nightmare was about to happen now.  
  
Manny:MOMMY LOOK OUT!!! 


End file.
